The overall objective of this research is to advance our knowledge on the protective system of the skin and to provide a baseline for studying defects in the pathologic skin. Toward this end, the structure and chemical nature of components of horny cell envelopes, filaments and desmosomes will be investigated by correlated electron microscopic and biochemical studies.